


No Regrets

by Shiverpass



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiverpass/pseuds/Shiverpass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren were trying their hardest to stay away from each other for fear of being found out. But now, at Chris’s Struck By Lightning premiere, Darren can’t help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

He shouldn’t have come.

Chris hadn’t seen him since shooting for the latest Glee episode and what happened then was exactly what Chris wanted to forget. But he knew that this had to happen some time, him having to face Darren and be reminded of just how well their night had gone on that ice rink and in their hotel afterwards. 

Now Chris stood smiling, nodding his head as he spoke with a guest, trying his hardest to hide the fact that his palms had gone sweaty and his limbs had gone shaky. 

But it was no use.

Darren came over, a small smile placed upon his features just as the girl Chris was speaking too had hugged him and left to find the girl’s restroom. 

“I didn’t think you’d actually come,” Chris said, being the first to speak.

Darren shook his head. “When I make a promise, I make a promise. You know me. I don’t like to break them…regardless of whatever happens. And besides, it's your big night.” 

Chris read that certain spark in Darren’s warm brown eyes. Darren didn’t want to be here any more than Chris wanted him too. 

Chris’s eyes then flew past Darren to a familiar girl who was smiling and chatting away with a guest. “I see you’ve brought Mia.” He didn’t sound too happy.

Darren quickly turned around to glance at his girlfriend before glancing back at Chris. “She wanted to come with me and see you.”

Chris nodded his head slowly once in understanding, or what seemed to be sarcastic understanding. Yes, Mia was a dear friend and Chris was happy to see her…but the fact that she was here with Darren…

“Listen, Chris, we used to be really good friends. For things to be awkward between us is… _not_ what I want.” Darren looked in earnest, but Chris din’t see the regret he usually saw in Darren’s eyes when there was something, well,  _he regretted_. Chris knew him too well.

“This is too weird, I can't,” Chris said as she shook his head and turned around, walking away.

Darren sighed as he watched Chris disappear into the crowd. Little did Chris know, Darren had wished things could just be different. But Mia…and the Glee cast…things were too complicated for that.

A hand clasped Darren on the shoulder, causing him to turn his head and find Harry.

“Hey man!” Darren greeted as he gave Harry a quick hug.

Harry wore a big smile. “I didn’t expect to see you here!”

Darren just shrugged, motioned his arms in an I-don’t-know fashion, and just laughed with him. They posed for pictures and talked with other guest.

Finally, Darren found Chris again, laughing as Hannah walked away from him.

“We need to talk,” Darren said to Chris as low as he could over the others talking so only Chris could hear.

Chris’s face fell as he shook his head and walked away just when Harry came over. Darren saw Chris sigh in a disappointed way as he tturned back around and put on a big smile for Harry. 

Just then, a strand of Chris’s hair had fallen into his forehead, Chris froze as hie eyes, which looked teal at the moment, narrowed on the visible strand in his line of vision. He huffed a sigh.

“Guys, I’ll be back. I’m going to go and correct this baby,” Chris said as he attempted to put the strand back in place. It was no use since it kept falling back down into his forehead. 

Darren thought it was unremarkably adorable. He watched Chris walk away, grab a small bag from someone, and enter the men’s room. Darren took the opportunity. 

“Will you excuse me? I have to hit the men’s room,” Darren said as he gave a quick smile to an excited Harry and walked away.

Chris was at the mirror in the empty men’s room when Darren walked in. Chris hated to be alone with Darren. He got too many different thoughts, outcomes, and situations flowing through his mind all dealing with him and Darren being alone. 

“Darren, please,” Chris begged as he unzipped the bag and pulled out his hair gel and hairspray, setting them gently on the sink counter. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Chris tried to keep his mind occupied as he messed around with the fallen strand of hair before he would apply any product to it. 

“Too damn bad,” he heard Darren murmur.

Darren couldn’t help himself. He had the moment to grasp. Here he was, alone with Chris, after  _too_  long. So he locked the door behind him and slowly walked over to Chris. Chris watched him in the mirror’s reflection carefully. Darren looked…tempting, sexy, and God did Chris get new ideas that stirred within him south. 

“What are you doing?” Chris asked in almost a whisper.

“Enjoying the moment,” Darren answered as he came up from behind Chris and wrapped his arms around him, his nose nuzzling into Chris’s neck as his lips soon placed small kisses there. 

Chris had to stop himself from whimpering as his hands grasped the counter for support, his eyes closing in the moment.

“It’s your big night. I haven’t gotten the chance to congratulate you for it yet,” Darren whispered in Chris’s ear. 

Chris sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Darren gasp his waist. God, he wanted Darren and he wanted him now. He wanted Darren so bad he let out a whimper. He didn’t want anything to happen though. He had people to talk to before he would have to leave to head home.

And then Chris froze as he felt Darren’s palm graze the growing erection in his pants. He whimpered again. 

“ _God_ , Chris. I want you so bad,” he heard Darren whisper. 

Darren then turned Chris around suddenly as their lips clashed together. It was messy, passionate, full of tongue-tangling, teeth, and moans as Darren pinned Chris to the counter, the rounded edge digging into Chris’s ass. Chris moaned more as he felt Darren fumbled with the button on his jacket. Darren grabbed the tie he was wearing and softly yanked Chris closer to him. 

Next, Darren fumbled with the belt, unbuckling it quickly as his continued to kiss Chris sloppily and hungrily. It wasn’t long before he had grasped Chris’s hard and pulsing member in his hands.

“Fuck Chris. You’re as hard as I am,” Darren hissed in a husky way between kisses.

Chris had to break away to let out the enormous moan, his head tilting back to expose his glorious, slender neck. Darren had to attach his lips somewhere, so they attatched to Chris’s adam’s apple, sucking on it and moving over to the side of his neck, to create a mark. Chris was in so much bliss he was mewling small cries, moans, and whimspers. The way he fit into Darren’s warm and shaking palm…it was nearly too much. The pace that Darren kept was too slow. Chris needed  _more_.

“I want you so bad. Do you have any lube?” Darren asked as he moved away from Chris’s neck, his hand stilling on the hard member.

Chris shook his head. “No, but I have baby oil in my bag,” he said shakily.

Darren smiled and softly shook his head. “Of course. Turn around and drop your pants,” he said as he watched Chris reach in the bag and produce a bottl of baby oil, handing it to Darren.

Chris did exactly as he was told. He gripped the edge of the counter as his pants dropped to a puddle around his legs, his underwear with them. He felt Darren grasp his ass and spread them apart, followed by the cool sensation of the oil against his ring of muscles. 

“So tight,” Darren commented.

“It’s been too long,” Chris squeaked.

Chris tried to hold onto his whimpers and moans as Darren inserted one finger, then two, then three. There was no way to hold in his whimper when Darren curled his fingers and found that little nub of nerves that sent a ripple through Chris’s entire body. He was so horny he was leaking precum from his erect member.

After hearing a zipper being unzipped and a suck in of a breath from Darren, Chris immediately knew what was going to happen. Darren had just coated his own throbbing length in baby oil before he slammed into Chris. He had to hold himself there, buried into Chris to the hilt for a moment, to gather his control before he would move and get this over with so they could resume their night.

Chris began mewling as Darren began sliding in and out, rubbing up against his sweet spot the perfect way. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chris hissed under his breath.

“Oh yes…” Darren moaned as he lazily pounded into Chris. 

Chris took in a sharp breath when Darren’s oiled hand grasped his dick, pumping it in unison of how fast he was now pounding into Chris. 

It didn’t take Chris long before he covered his own mouth to muffle the cry of pleasure as he came, his seeds falling to the tile floor of the bathrrom accompanied by Darren shooting between Chris’s spead legs.

For a moment, Darren collapsed to Chris’s back, just as breathless as Chris was.

After that moment, Chris slowly got up, nearly urging Darren off of him. “We need to get back out there,” he said as he pulled his pants back up and made himself look as proper as possible as Darren pulled out paper towels from the dispenser and bent down to clean up the mess they had made together. 

Chris eyed his rosey cheeks, dialated eyes, and his slightly just-fucked hair. Ha threw the baby oil bottle into the bag and made haste to set his hair back to order with the present products as Darren messed with his hair and image in the mirror beside Chris after unlocking the door. Thankfully, there were no knocks to inturrupt them during their fuck session. 

Just as Chris was packing his hair gel and hairspray away after setting his hair back to perfection, Darren cupped Chris’s face and kissed him, no tongue, just a simple, passionate, tongue-less kiss. “See you later, hot stuff,” he said with a wink as he exited the restroom, leaving Chris to his own thoughts. Chris nearly chuckled at the fact that Darren forgot to button his own jacket back up. 

Chris zipped up his bag and headed out of the restroom, handing the bag to the person he had took it from earlier as he found himself beside Darren. 

“Your button,” Chris murmured to Darren.

Darren froze and chuckled, buttoning his  jacket up as he posed for a picture with Chris just as Max came up with them for the ask-for photo.

*** * ***


End file.
